


Lord Jinn's Secretary

by robinasnyder



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Contracts, Dubious Consent, Lord!Qui-Gon, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Top!Obi-Wan, bottom!Qui-Gon, of sorts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinasnyder/pseuds/robinasnyder
Summary: It has been a few years since Lord Jinn's wife passed. His Son is in school in Coruscant and Lord Jinn has returned to his estates in Stewjon, having been removed from the local gossip since his wife's passing. His friend Dex points out a poor young man, Obi-Wan, who has been disinherited and ostracized due to his interest in men. Dex hopes that Qui-Gon will intercede on Obi-Wan's behalf, though Qui-Gon never does anything for free.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50
Collections: Backwards QuiObi Bang





	Lord Jinn's Secretary

**Author's Note:**

> Warning concerning the dubious consent tag:
> 
> Qui-Gon offers Obi-Wan a place to stay and a well paying job if he will sleep with him. Obi-Wan has had a crush on Qui-Gon for years before this. Their first time is focused on those long time fantasies, but they are only in bed together because Obi-Wan doesn't have another truly good option.

It started with a pint down at the Soft Fox. Qui-Gon hadn’t gone in a while, a few months. No one particularly blamed him. He hadn’t even been in town, quite literally. He’d gone into Coruscant for a while to handle business. It was necessary now that Shmi was gone. She’d always been the one best at handling financial manners. The Jinn estate always had plenty of money, but Shmi had been very particular that their son should have a good future which included financial stability. Qui-Gon had never argued, since Shmi wasn’t nobility, or even a merchant’s daughter. She was a woman who he’d met near Jinn manor and fallen in love with. She had been quite brilliant and very kind.

But the sickness two years ago had been very hard on everyone in Stewjon. Shmi and lingered for many months. In a way, her death the year before had been a relief. Qui-Gon stayed with Anakin (then 14, now 15) in the city for a year. But Anakin was at school now and Qui-Gon was back to Stewjon, in the old Jinn Manor and rather bored. He’d completely missed the harvest and it was about to be first frost. 

Qui-Gon had come to the Soft Fox to have a pint of ale and listen to his old friend, Dex the barkeep, gossip. It was busy, but it wasn’t so busy that Qui-Gon felt like he had to strip off his nice coat and go behind the bar to help (as he had done thousands of times. That was how he and Shmi met, afterall). 

“Ah, it’s all been a touch of a mess since you’ve gone. Vicar Palpatine has been extremely conniving,” Dex said as the orders wound down for a bit. 

Qui-Gon snorted. “What else is new, my old friend.” 

“Well, it got under the Squire’s skin. You see that kid in the corner?” Dex asked, nodding to the young man sitting entirely isolated in the corner. 

Qui-Gon turned his head to look at the young man. His first thought was that the young man was beauty itself. He was in his mid-twenties and so handsome that poets should be writing epic poetry about the look of his hand resting against his cheek. But his eyes were forlorn, and on second look his cheeks looked thinner than they should. 

“What about him?” Qui-Gon asked warily, noticing that the boy wasn’t just alone, but actively being avoided. 

“The Squire disinherited him for kissing other young men,” Dex said bluntly. “Kept his papers so he can’t just travel away.” 

“Damn the Vicar,” Qui-Gon murmured. He threw back a big gulp of ale. His eyes went back to the young man. The more he looked, the sadder the picture. His clothes clearly were wearing and didn’t fit quite right. He looked hungry. He picked at a piece of bread and slowly sipped his ale, his eyes on the fire with deep longing. 

“I try to help, but the boy’s association is poison. Anyone seen with him is considered tainted by association. I know he’s been sleeping against my back door. It’s going to snow tonight. The first truly bad snow,” Dex said. 

Qui-Gon ripped his eyes away from the boy to look at Dex. “What do you want me to do?” 

“You’re a right bastard, but I reckon that your type of dealing and assistance can’t be worse than dying to the elements,” Dex said, his gaze steady on Qui-Gon’s. 

Dex knew Qui-Gon, unvarnished, all his faults, all his evils and virtues. That’s why they were friends. Qui-Gon knew that Dex knew what Qui-Gon would subject the young man to. But he also knew that Qui-Gon was untouchable and if he took the young man under his wing that it would earn him good will and standing again. 

“Alright. Tell him to come talk to me and get him a plate,” Qui-Gon said quietly. 

Dex nodded grimly. He walked from behind the bar over to Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon watched them closely. The young man jolted once Dex approached, pulling his tankard and bread a little closer. Qui-Gon guessed he was afraid of being thrown out. As Qui-Gon watched, Dex spoke to the young man, who slowly relaxed before looking astonished. He turned his gaze to meet Qui-Gon’s. Qui-Gon smile and raised his tankard in a salute before taking a good gulp. 

Dex returned, and shortly afterwards the young man walked to the bar. He sat down at the seat next to Qui-Gon. “Lord Jinn,” the young man said. 

“Young Kenobi,” Qui-Gon said, turning a charming smile toward the pretty young man sitting on his right. 

“To what do I owe the invitation?” the young man said. 

“We can talk business after dinner,” Qui-Gon said suddenly. 

No sooner had he spoke than Dex settled two plates in front of them. Slices of meat pie, potatoes, greens and stewed spiced fruit. It smelled heavenly. The young man’s eyes grew huge. The hunger in his gaze was obvious and naked. 

“What… do I owe you for this?” he asked. 

“Your first name,” Qui-Gon said, leaning on his fist, looking at him with an amused smile. 

“Obi-Wan.” 

“Well then, eat up Obi-Wan Kenobi,” Qui-Gon said. Obi-Wan clearly didn’t have to be told twice. 

Obi-Wan ate with deliberate slowness, thought his hands almost shook with the effort to not just wolf it all down. He finished off his plate and the bread he’d had from before and Qui-Gon’s stewed fruits, which he’d added to Obi-Wan’s plate, though the gesture earned him a mistrustful look. 

Finally, both of their plates were emptied and they’d each gotten a refill on their drinks, then Obi-Wan turned on his stool to look at Qui-Gon. His gaze was assessing and sharp, but he also looked sleepy. Qui-Gon could guess at how long it had been since the pretty youth had a full stomach. 

“Now may I ask what earned me such kindness?” Obi-Wan asked pointedly. 

“I am in need of a secretary, to assist with my current financial situation, in that I need to keep my numbers straight as well as my correspondences. I can pay you thirty credits a month,” he said. He took a sip of his ale, watching Obi-Wan over the rim of his tankard. The pretty boy’s mouth dropped open. 

“That’s… quite generous,” Obi-Wan choked out. It was more than generous; it was ludicrous for an untested youth that Qui-Gon did not know. “I… don’t know what I would be giving you in return.” 

“Simple,” Qui-Gon said, leaning in, smirking deeply as he did so. “You will come to my bed, every night, and do what your Lord and savior commands of you. During the day you will be my secretary. At night, you will be my pretty little fuck toy.” 

“My Lord,” Obi-Wan hissed, reeling back. He glared at Qui-Gon, his cheeks dark red with shame, looking at him with deep hatred. “I would never-”

“It will snow tonight. Probably twelve or thirteen inches. Dex can’t have you sleeping here tonight. I imagine you don’t have anywhere else to go. Come to Jinn Manor when you decide to accept my offer,” he said. He pushed himself up and waved to Dex. 

“Night, My Lord,” Dex said. 

“Night, Dex,” Qui-Gon said cheerfully before looking back to Obi-Wan. “I’ll see you later, Young Kenobi.”

Obi-Wan glared back at him. Qui-Gon smiled in return. With that he turned and walked away.

* * *

It was late when he heard the knock. Despite Jinn Manor being a beautiful home, Qui-Gon didn’t keep a lot of staff, just enough to keep the place from falling down. His study was next to the front door. He had a roaring fire going, lovely and warm. He’d taken off his boots and socks and was warming his bare toes by the fire. A glass of whiskey sat by his chair, which he had been sipping slowly while he read. 

He knew a thing or two about the hearts of men. It had begun snowing before he even left the Soft Fox. All he had to do after that was wait. Dex closed the tavern at 11. He would make Obi-Wan leave before 12. It was 1:30, and quite cold out. Despite his study (and bedroom) have a roaring fire, Qui-Gon could feel the chill whenever he walked by the window. 

Qui-Gon only had to wait a few minutes past 1:30. Then there was a loud, slow knock at the door. Qui-Gon smirked to himself. He took his time to pull on his socks, letting the knock come again before he headed to the hall to answer the door. 

The snow was falling in full. Obi-Wan had his thin coat pulled up against the cold. There were fresh, angry tears in his eyes, falling from his eyes and freezing to his cheek. He couldn’t quite meet Qui-Gon’s eyes. 

“Pardon me, Sir,” Obi-Wan got out through gritted teeth. “But I have nowhere else to go.” 

Qui-Gon paused for a moment, relishing that he could make Obi-Wan wait. “Come in,” he said. He stepped aside, allowing Obi-Wan inside.

As soon as the young man was inside the manor, Qui-Gon took his damp, cold coat from his back and hung it up. Obi-Wan started to shiver. His boots were probably soaked through. His pants certainly were quite damp. 

“This way,” Qui-Gon said, showing him into his study. “You should rest by the fire while I get the paperwork together.” 

“Paperwork?” Obi-Wan asked, his eyes getting huge when he saw the fire. He stumbled close and began to warm his old person, barely looking Qui-Gon’s direction. 

“The contract,” Qui-Gon said. 

“Ah, yes,” Obi-Wan said, straightening himself up. He turned to look at Qui-Gon. “I won’t work without the terms on paper.” 

Qui-Gon smirked. The boy was clever when he wasn’t exhausted. He pulled out the papers. He’d written them himself. What use was his law degree if he never used it, after all? A few steps and Obi-Wan had the papers in his hands. Qui-Gon went to sit down with his whiskey while Obi-Wan stood by the fire and read. 

“Accounting, secretary and other duties,” Obi-Wan read off. 

Qui-Gon shrugged. “Would you rather say I intend for us to be fucking like rabbits?” 

Obi-Wan’s skin went horribly pale. “No, Lord Jinn,” he whispered. He walked to the desk and took the pen from its holder. He signed and dated the document. “I expect to be paid weekly.” 

Qui-Gon chuckled. “Right to the point. I can manage that,” he said. “Now, my lovely boy, come sit on my lap. Let me warm you up.” 

“I doubt that will do anything but get you wet,” Obi-Wan said, but he crossed the distance between them none the less. 

“That’s my problem to worry about,” Qui-Gon said. He tugged Obi-Wan into his lap. The young man shivered again, though Qui-Gon didn’t think it was from the cold this time. He was still cool to the touch, though, which wouldn’t do.

“Sorry,” Obi-Wan murmured, laying against Qui-Gon’s chest, pressing his freezing nose against Qui-Gon’s neck, making him wince. 

“You should have come sooner,” Qui-Gon said, petting Obi-Wan’s pretty hair. 

“I didn’t want to,” Obi-Wan said bluntly. 

“Mmm, fair,” Qui-Gon murmured. “But you’d certainly be less frigid now if you hadn’t waited.”

“I’m well aware, my Lord,” Obi-Wan said. His hot breath warmed Qui-Gon’s skin. It made him want to be in bed. 

“Giving in is easier on your body,” Qui-Gon said. 

“But fighting is better on my soul,” came the quick retort. 

“I can hardly argue with that,” Qui-Gon said. “I won’t be a cruel master. I won’t humiliate you or hurt your name. I will even write you a recommendation after the contract ends, if you want to leave. You also have sick days.” 

“I noticed. The terms were generous,” Obi-Wan said. “I wouldn’t have gotten a better offer even if I wasn’t disowned.” 

“I will also go collect your papers from your father once the path has been cleaned tomorrow,” Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan stiffened in his arms. He pulled away to look at Qui-Gon. “Will you hold them?” 

“In my safe where I keep my papers, but as my secretary, you will have the combination.” 

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed. “You’re too smart to be such a fool.” 

“And you are not fool enough to break the terms of the contract and leave,” Qui-Gon said. The contract stipulated for two years of full employment with an optional one year added if both parties agreed without having to renegotiate. Obi-Wan could leave with his documents, but if anyone inquired about him, all they would learn was that he slept with men and was a thief.

Obi-Wan held his gaze for a long moment, looking for something. “Do I get to negotiate during sex?” 

“Yes,” Qui-Gon said. In his experience, it was more enjoyable if one partner wasn’t miserable and having to fake it all the time. 

Obi-Wan nodded. “Shall we to bed, then?” 

“Yes,” Qui-Gon breathed out. He stood, surprising an ‘eep’ out of Obi-Wan because he simply lifted the young man and carried him right upstairs, back to his room, where a fire was merrily roaring away and the bedwarmer had already gotten the sheets nice and properly heated. 

Qui-Gon settled Obi-Wan on the bed and began to undress. “The bed should be warm.” 

He no sooner finished saying that than Obi-Wan began stripping at top speed. He was naked, under the covers and sighing happily before Qui-Gon finished getting off his shirt. He had to admit, he was impressed.

He took a bit more care with his undressing and paused to hang Obi-Wan’s things by the fire so they would dry by morning. He also stoked the fire so it would stay going and added another log just to be certain. Only when those chores were finished did he turn back to look at Obi-Wan. He was bare, illuminated by the fire. 

Obi-Wan was watching him closely, his eyes running over Qui-Gon’s body in a shocking display of interest and possessiveness. Qui-Gon hadn’t expected it, since he always saw himself of more a predator, but he almost felt like prey for a moment under that longing gaze. 

“Credit for your thoughts?” Qui-Gon asked. 

“You were my first fantasy,” Obi-Wan said. He turned those beautiful eyes on Qui-Gon, and Qui-Gon felt himself flush. He was reminded all over again of that handsome, beautiful young man he saw in the Soft Fox. He was entrancing and enchanting, with the same power as a Fae.

“I was?” Qui-Gon asked, swallowing nervously. Obi-Wan’s eyes focused on the movement of his throat. 

“You never cared for my father much, but I would see you from afar. I saw you kiss the Tanner one time.” 

“Micah’s an old friend,” Qui-Gon said. 

“It was at the Summer Festival, and it wasn’t a friendly kiss. I realized men could want to kiss men like a man was supposed to want to kiss a woman. I dreamed about you kissing me then. It’s been fifteen years. I was fourteen,” Obi-Wan said. 

“You’re 29?” Qui-Gon asked, entirely shocked that his pretty young boy was nearly thirty. 

“I am,” Obi-Wan said. “I think I’ve always imagined you would come and take me ever since that day.” There was something peculiar in his gaze. 

“And now that I’m about to do so?” 

“I realize that you’re terrible,” Obi-Wan said bitterly. “But I’ve always wanted this too long to think about anything but that fantasy right now. I’ll feel violated and bitter later. For now, I want you, _My Lord_.” 

Little gods, the way he said those last two words twist lust in Qui-Gon’s stomach. The whole thing did something to him. He’d never had anyone who wanted him for so long. He felt for just a second that perhaps he was going to ruin something he should instead treasure, but his lust spoke louder than that quiet thought. 

“Of course, Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon said before climbing into bed. His skin was now cooler than Obi-Wan’s, and Obi-Wan squawked when Qui-Gon’s feet touch his legs. 

“Hey, you’re supposed to warm me up! Not the other way around,” Obi-Wan gripped. 

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around his young man and tugged him against his chest, kissing him with all the warmth he knew how to give. Obi-Wan melted in his arm, even the hands that clung to his arms loosened their hold as he relaxed. 

“Warmed up now?” Qui-Gon teased. 

“Not enough,” Obi-Wan breathed out, rolling them over so Obi-Wan was on top of Qui-Gon, still under the covers. He peered down at Qui-Gon, and Qui-Gon peered back. Obi-Wan was nibbling on his bottom lip, looking uncertain. 

“What do you want?” Qui-Gon asked, laying his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips, squeezing into the sweet globes of Obi-Wan’s ass that he’d barely gotten a chance to admire earlier before Obi-Wan had thrown himself under the covers.

“Can I be on top?” Obi-Wan asked. “For this first time?” 

“Yes, though I don’t particularly mind being on bottom,” Qui-Gon said.

“You don’t think it’s emasculating?” Obi-Wan questioned cautiously. Qui-Gon had snorted out in laughter before Obi-Wan even had a chance of finishing the question. 

“I prefer to be on top, but there are a lot of pleasures to be had from different positions. Why would I not allow myself to receive every type of pleasure? Shmi and I even had a dildo she would use on me,” Qui-Gon said. 

Obi-Wan flushed, but his pupils had gone wide with lust as well. “So, you shouldn’t have too much trouble accommodating me then. I should warn you, I’m pretty big.” 

“I’ll look forward to actually seeing that later,” Qui-Gon said, reaching for the oil he’d taken out and placed next to his bed.

He handed the oil to Obi-Wan who disappeared under the blankets. He pushed Qui-Gon’s legs up and began to spread the oil inside him. Qui-Gon gasped immediately. It hadn’t been forever since he used the dildo, but it wasn’t as common, and Obi-Wan’s fingers were decidedly thicker than Shmi’s. Qui-Gon almost felt himself tear up at the thought. He missed her for a moment before he had to let that thought go. This wasn’t the same. This wasn’t love. It was lust and business only. 

Obi-Wan’s fingers felt really good though. He took time fingering Qui-Gon. After a few minutes, Qui-Gon realized that Obi-Wan was taking his time for Qui-Gon’s pleasure more than any need to stretch him or prepare him. It felt so good. Qui-Gon tipped his head back, panting and letting out little noises under the onslaught of attention. 

“You’re noisy,” he heard from under the blankets. 

“You’re good at this,” Qui-Go accused. 

“I didn’t get disowned for giving bad head,” Obi-Wan said. “But because Bruck wouldn’t shut up because I was sucking his cock too well.” 

“Fuck,” Qui-Gon hissed, his cock fully jumping to attention at this point. He’d already been hard and turned on, but that image made him ache with need. “I’m ready, Obi-Wan.” 

A kiss was placed on his stomach. Obi-Wan shifted around until his head poked back out of the blankets. He looked disheveled and adorable and so beautiful. Qui-Gon caught his mouth, kissing him. The kiss seemed to catch Obi-Wan off guard. Qui-Gon was glad someone else was on uneven footing, since Obi-Wan had completely thrown all his plans off track from the very moment he laid eyes on him. 

“Fuck,” Obi-Wan whispered when the kiss broke. He stared at Qui-Gon’s face for a moment, his eyes tracing the break in Qui-Gon’s nose, down to his mouth. The desire between them was thick enough to cut with a knife. Obi-Wan was the one to break that momentary stillness first. 

He lined his cock up with Qui-Gon’s hole, pushing his way in slowly. Qui-Gon hissed, throwing his head back. It had been a while since he was with a male lover. A dildo really wasn’t a substitute for the silkiness and heat of a real cock. He felt filled. There was no room for anything but desire because Obi-Wan had filled him up. Qui-Gon was panting just from being entered. He had no idea how he’d survive the rest. 

Then Obi-Wan started to move. Qui-Gon felt everything. His world was Obi-Wan’s cock moving inside him, the heat, the speed, the sound of Obi-Wan groaning. 

“You feel just like I imagined and so much better,” Obi-Wan whined into his ear before Qui-Gon caught his mouth in a kiss. It shut him up from saying more words and making Qui-Gon lose even more of himself than he already had. 

They clung to each other. Obi-Wan was practically bending Qui-Gon in half, and his old thighs and back were going to hate him in the morning, but that was a problem for the him in the morning, as were all the feelings he was feeling and what they would mean. Right now, he was just riding the waves. 

He rocked his body with each thrust, coming to meet Obi-Wan, so Obi-Wan fully filled him. It made each hit more intense and sent electricity through his body. Their mouths kept finding one another, though it just meant Qui-Gon was being bent up more and more. The discomfort almost made it better, though. It felt real that way. 

Their kisses became more fervent and more difficult to maintain because of their combined panting, gasps and groans from pleasure and exertion. Obi-Wan’s hand found his cock, wrapping around him and stroking him like there wasn’t anything else he wanted to be doing. The rhythms didn’t match up, but Qui-Gon was certain Obi-Wan was close. 

He imagined what it would feel like when Obi-Wan came inside him. That thought matched with everything other feeling sensation was enough to send him spiraling into orgasm. He came hard, his orgasm shocking him. It seemed to shock Obi-Wan too, because Qui-Gon had clenched around him through the orgasm and that made Obi-Wan spill inside him.

They ceased moving for a moment and just laid there, watching each other, and trying to catch their breath. Obi-Wan slowly backed out, helping Qui-Gon lower his legs and stretch out. Qui-Gon hissed and he stretched. He didn’t even have time to feel empty after Obi-Wan pulled out because he was too busy popping his joints. 

“Sorry, was that too much?” Obi-Wan asked, his voice no longer thick with desire and confidence, but self-conscious worry. 

“No. It was perfect,” Qui-Gon assured him. He found Obi-Wan’s hair and gave a few gentle pets. 

“Okay, good,” Obi-Wan said, flushed but relieved. “Let me get you cleaned up. I’ll be right back,” he whispered, getting up and going to get the wash basin. He returned with it and the cloth. 

Qui-Gon opened the covers and helped him clean them both up and whatever traces of cum and oil they had dropped on the sheets. After a few minutes, their combined tiredness won. They put the supplies on the side table and Obi-Wan crawled back into bed. 

Qui-Gon wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan, hugging him against his chest. “Sleep,” he murmured. 

“You don’t want to tell me twice, My Lord,” Obi-Wan mumbled out. He snuggled against Qui-Gon’s chest like he had always belonged there. 

Obi-Wan’s exhaustion caught up to him, from the hard life he’d been living and the late hour. Qui-Gon was tired too, but he still laid awake for a while. Something had changed and he didn’t want to think about why. 

He didn’t know what was to come in the future, and he had to force himself to put aside his worries. He had to focus on the moment, on the young man asleep in his arms. In the morning he would get the tailor to make Obi-Wan new clothes and he’d write his son a letter. After breakfast he and Obi-Wan would get to work on the financials. But for now, it was a snowy night where a foot of snow would fall. Obi-Wan was asleep, safe, warm and fed in his arms. Also beautifully sated. 

That was enough for now. With that thought, Qui-Gon closed his eyes and allowed himself to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Art by [Miss Ravenheart](https://lil-miss-ravenheart.tumblr.com/).


End file.
